Andrei Castleton
Alexandre Castleton (アレクサンドル ・ キャッスルトン Arekusandoru Kyassuruton)'' commonly known as 'Andrei (アンドレイ ''Andorei'') is one of the main protagonists in '''Our Commitment. '''He is the childhood friend of Bellatrix Cal Poly. He lives with Jukyo in the beach house which is also used as a photo studio. He has a Scottish fold with white tips at the end of its tail. ''Biography'' '''Appearance Andrei has messy blonde locks with bangs from the left side slightly reaching his right eye. Andrei's concept outfit consists of a grey and vermilion ombre cardigan with rolled sleeves over a black V-neck shirt, a vermilion scarf, denim trousers and a pair of brown high-cut shoes. He also wears a brown belt. In his childhood, Andrei wore a white long-sleeved, collared shirt, brown trousers, and dark shoes. He has quite a muscular build. When he takes off his shirt in the photo studio for modeling, Violette becomes surprised and asks him to put it back on. Visiting the Festival d'Avignon, he wears a yellow collared shirt with black trousers. Personality Andrei is exceptionally loyal, selfless and lighthearted. He constantly worries for the safety of his friends. Andrei is always prepared to throw himself into dangerous situations to save them. Andrei is a very analytical person. He likes to think deeply about situations and solve problems using his mind. Andrei is not an extrovert. When he is suddenly dragged to a concert, he is instructed to be in the spotlight and sing in front of people; this makes him anxious. Andrei believes that in order to reach people, you have to be able to understand them. He admires Rei Chastrue for being able to understand Violette. He is very sensitive and emotional. He is excited by the little things. He is friendly, genuine and is very honest. He doesn't sharing his past with anyone. He also has mechanical skills. He usually fixes his own motorbike and doesn't have to ask for someone to replace the tires. Andrei likes to play tennis. He is seen playing with the tennis racket along with Violette and Bellatrix in Linford's court. History Andrei is the son of a spelunker in Russia. He used to be incredibly cold towards his father and his grandfather because he was spoiled and sheltered. All he did at home alone was to read about what it's like outdoors. His grandfather passed away the year before his father disappeared during an expedition to the Urals, leaving Andrei alone in their home. As soon as Andrei heard the news about his father, he called the police and was soon brought to the orphanage. As a teenager, he idolized the world-famous digital animator Linford Dartmouth. When Linford announced an art contest for Russian artists in Moscow, he immediately joined the competition, in hopes of meeting his idol. During the contest, he meets Bellatrix Cal Poly who was forced to participate. After failing the contest, he becomes depressed and was soon invited by Bellatrix to become a singer as well. Bellatrix has been rich since her childhood. Because she wanted no one to get in her way of becoming what she wanted to be, she moved into the beach house in France where her grandfather provided her needs. The two began a friendship as they worked on their music. The both of them were outcasts and were never able to reach out to anyone. Andrei showed Bellatrix a book about the oceans and the things on the outdoors, all of which she has seen in person. She soon went to the beach with him where Andrei experienced his first time on the beach. She then also promised him that she'll take him to the mountains one day. Story Our Commitment Andrei is seen in the final chapter visiting Linford's grave. Before long, Sylvanna appears behind him and begins a small chat. He also now supports Bellatrix and sings with her onstage. Other appearances Our Commitment × Portuland Andrei appears in a crossover comic named Our Commitment × Portuland, with Violette accompanying him throughout the pages. Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet Andrei appears in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, a comedic spin-off that tells the story of the creators' mishaps as they make the comic. There are also extra scenes that aren't shown in the comic. Andrei's scene: Andrei is seen in a cave alongside Rei Chastrue, Blue Jade, and Sylvanna Harlequin. As they plod through the dark area, the flashlight goes out. Andrei then remembers that he hasn't replaced the batteries. Laurus then gives everyone a scare, chasing them back to where they came from. Our Commitment: Memories In Our Commitment: Memories, Andrei is seen in many scenes with the characters below: * Jukyo Pomona * Sylvanna Harlequin * Bellatrix Cal Poly * Rei Chastrue * Blu Jade * Laurus Jade * Louis Forrest * Hairia Feldgrau * Linford Dartmouth * Violette Brunswick Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! Andrei appears in Our Commitment: Everyday is Violette's Birthday! with Violette. Character Relationships * Violette Brunswick - Andrei's best friend and love interest. After knowing about Linford's condition, Andrei talks to Violette and apologises in order to make up with her. He tells her to run to the hospital because she's needed, and that she needs to "follow her heart." Andrei helps her finish Linford's animations to fufill her promise. Andrei is also by Violette's side in Our Commitment × Portuland where they act like a couple. * Linford Dartmouth - Andrei idolized him since childhood. He soon becomes a rival. * Laurus Jade - In the later chapters, he begins hanging out with both Andrei and Violette. After her argument with Andrei, Laurus promises to watch over Violette. * Jukyo Pomona - Andrei's best friend. * Rei Chastrue - Andrei's best friend. * Sylvanna Harlequin - Andrei's friend. The two share a mutual respect for each other. * Bellatrix Cal Poly - Andrei's former partner and childhood friend. As children, Bellatrix encouraged Andrei to become a singer like her. She promises to go to the mountains with him one day. After a concert in Brazil, Andrei feels that he wants to do something he always wanted to do and moves back to France. She moves to France to pursue Andrei after hearing about his new career. She becomes an obstacle between the relationship of Andrei and Violette. * Hairia Feldgrau - His friend. * Nero Crimonta - While he is not that close with Andrei to his arguments with Bellatrix, their relationship changed after Andrei talks to him about his problems and telling him that he understands him. Trivia General: * Andrei states that his name was given by his mother. * Alexandre is French for "defender of mankind." * Andrei is Russian for "warrior." Our Commitment: * Andrei appears in Violette's trailer (Brunswick) Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet: * Andrei appears in the cover with Violette, Aleksandra, Vio, Shinto, and Jukyo.